


[旧文补档][山狱]Juvenile 【未完x】

by ryuowl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[旧文补档][山狱]Juvenile 【未完x】

Juvenile  
家庭教师Hitman Reborn！同人  
山本武 x 狱寺隼人

那一年，我们还年少无知。  
***  
山本武记得，三年前的那一个夏天，也差不多是跟现在差不多的天气。晴空里面飘浮着朵朵白云，虽是可以形容得多么美好的景致，但他却完全没有心情去欣赏这十八年来都没有变过的天空。  
蝉鸣聒噪的声音、阳光灼眼的刺痛、嘴唇干裂的感觉，还有勃发悸动的心跳。他垂下了眼睑，稍微甩甩头，想把脑海中盘旋不去的景象挥走，然而却发觉自己压根无能为力。那一年，那个夏天，那幅画面，从那日起就像棵小苗一样在他的身体里面扎根，如今已经长成葱郁大树，移除困难。无奈之下，他幽幽叹了口气，脸上尽是和这花季年龄全部不符的忧郁。  
“武，你有听我说吗？”略带愠恼的声音突然插入他的世界，山本恍然醒来，发觉原来不是旧日的那个世界。他的身边，不是那个嬉笑怒骂都颇为可爱的少年。  
“对不起，你刚才说到什么了？”咧开抱歉的笑意，逐渐英朗的容貌让女生无法生气，反倒微微红了脸颊。有这样的男朋友已经足够自豪了，还用得着要求他体贴温柔吗？  
他的手臂一下子被女生环紧，山本的身体震了一下，即便有点反感这样的亲密行为，不过总不能拒绝。女孩子的声音再次弥漫开来，但他一点用心听的心思都没有。  
恋爱……是这样的吗？多少次，他这样问及自己。告白、被告白，应允、或拒绝，然后就可以成为所谓的“情侣”了吗？他觉得自己一直以来都对这样的固定过程存在着疑惑，抑或说，是质疑。对于女方的心态也好，对于自己的心意也好，他都不敢置过多的信任。  
真是儿戏。心里头默默地鄙视这样的自己。那一个会认真对待别人心意，会毫不犹疑地作出抉择的山本武到底去哪儿了？这一个问题，他倒是有答案的。那一个他，早在三年之前，跟着那个银色的少年消失在遥远的意大利那方了。  
自此之后，他再不能找回那样的自己，还有那恋爱的心情。  
狱寺。  
是不是因为失去，才让他如此痛惜那个他快乐或紧张地念了三年的名字。  
狱寺隼人。  
是否因为无法得到，所以他才会这样地思念于心。  
对于这样的卑劣或单纯的情怀，山本始终无法清楚地洞悉其中奥秘。  
这样张张弛弛，终于迎来了意想不到的某天。

他本以为那件事会就这样过去了。自己的心情也是，都会被纳入年少轻狂的范围。本想着假如时间慢慢地流逝的话，自己终究能够忘却，但是偏偏事与愿违，那个阔别了三年，带去了自己许多思念的人，现在竟然重现在眼前。  
那个时刻他几乎惊诧得想要站起来大声喊对方的名字，可是看到场景并不符合，他还是用理智压制住冲动，继续盘坐在草地上，细心去观测对方的一举一动。  
这是一场两间大学之间的联谊晚会，大家来到了郊野上，围坐成一圈，互相嬉笑打闹，理解各人。本来这样的活动，应该都是让单身的人参加的，但是为了吸引更多的女生前来，他就成了牺牲者。而他的女朋友亦因为怕他被其他人诱惑，现在就一直紧紧地粘在旁边。主持人在圈子的正中说着话，半投下的阴影稍微遮住了他想要看清的那个人的脸庞，他很想移动下位置，但是碍于女友就在身边，最后只能这样，在这个模糊不清的状态下，去分辨那张容颜。  
银发他是绝对不会看错的，那即使在黑夜中也会闪熠生辉的发色成为了那人的标志。接着是眼睛，但他实在看不清，睫毛投下的阴影把色彩遮盖，只遗下几片破成了碎片的零碎肤色，在黑夜中焕发着柔润的浅光。  
究竟是不是他呢。心中拼命地想要得知答案，却又无能为力。而这时，主持人开始了发问环节。只见他在草地上随意走动，然后双睛一闪，停在了某片银色之前。  
“这位同学，你的染发好漂亮啊！”  
这么一说，场内先是一片沉寂，接着响起一阵小声的叽咕。  
当事人仍然淡静，镇定地回答，“这是天生的。”  
声音并不响亮，低低沉沉地荡在这清凉的空气中。  
那个时候，山本听见自己的心脏“砰”地跳了一下。  
即使有些变了，但仍是狱寺的声音。  
一刹那间他的世界天旋地转，所有事物都混乱不清。是不是应该立即冲上前去，但是转念一想，他压根不知道自己应该用怎样的表情去面对。  
切齿地想着这些，他和他的关系，其实一直都停留在三年前诀别的那刻。这样的话，他完全没有去质问对方的资格。  
他们还只是朋友。顶多，加一个死党。  
这样复杂的心情充斥着大脑，使得那望去狱寺的眼神郁郁深深的，含杂了太多了情愫。而对方那边，却似乎完全没有反应，连有没有发觉自己在场都不知道。这时候，晚会开始了自由问答的环节，任何人都可以起身来随意向某个人问问题。大家都还在迟疑推搡时，他咬了下牙齿，推开了女友的手臂，站起身。  
早比三年前拔高的身子投影下颀长的黑影。主持人过来问他想问谁问题，他压根没把主持人放入眼睛，只一个劲盯着某个方向。  
“银发的那个人，可以站起来吗？”  
他的声音有丝颤抖。声落后，所有人都安静地等待，然后那名被指名人抬起了腿，支撑起那个纤细的身体，站了起来。  
场内的女生发出了一阵小小的低呼。夜风把十八岁男生的发丝吹得纷乱如雪，青年抬起白皙的手臂，把拂到眼前的银发掖到耳边，那个动作看起来如此细腻温雅，没了挡碍而投射出来的目光这样冰澈清泠。  
他霎时间忘却了言语，只那样与对方望着，默默地震撼了整颗心脏。  
三年的时间，把当初的那个如火药一样暴躁的少年磨练成如今这样的，如同钻石一样闪耀辉芒的青年。狱寺的头发留到及肩的长度，零碎而层次的发尾翘着随意的弧度，眼神变得柔和，五官看起来更加细致了。  
少年时的锋芒如今已经变得温柔，那看去他的绸绿眼眸莹莹地载着清凉柔和的水光。  
他再次听到了自己的心跳声。这一次，不再是激烈的跳动，而是节律地、如细痒一般的轻击。  
他们就这样旁若无人了看了三两分钟，被无视的主持人终于爆发开来，把他们驱逐在外。  
银发的青年打了个哈欠，把手一放兜里转身就离开。他这下慌了，也不理女友担忧的目光，拔腿就朝对方追了过去。  
“狱寺——！！”在郊野的青草地上，他大声地喊起了那个名字。袭袭的夜风从草坡由上往下吹送，他的声音也顺着风传到了远方，在绿野变深的那层色调中，浅色的青年转过头，又细又长的发丝漾出了斑驳的光影。  
他的心脏莫名地揪紧着。即使对方已经停在那里，他仍是用最快的速度奔跑过去，然后捉住了那幼细的手臂。  
呼吸急促，喉咙干涸，一下间无数症状腾升上来，唯有目光是灼热地看着对方，嘴里却说不出半句话来。  
“狱寺，我——”三年前的某个景象，那句消匿了后半句的话，一瞬间以光速飞掠而过，他感觉到舌尖好像被火烧到了一样，痛得入心。  
“欢迎回来。”狱寺淡淡地说。  
“……诶？”他还是没反应过来。  
于是那挺拔的银色眉毛就好像三年前常做的那样揪紧了起来，而它的主人则露出了不耐烦的表情，“这个时候你应该说这句话才对吧？”  
“呃……”他仍然迟钝地，所有注意力都在那张秀致的、表情丰富的脸上面。  
“我回来了。”狱寺轻轻地叹口气，绽开了一个柔软的笑靥。  
“…………欢迎回来。”隐匿着心跳的响声，他放开狱寺的手，呆呆地笑了。

“这么说的话，你会留在这里上大学咯？”并肩坐在草坡上，他们像往日那样谈起了日常的事情。即使分开了三年的时光，可一旦重聚，距离感立即就消匿无踪。他边说边看着狱寺，有点抑不住自己那咧开的笑嘴。  
“嗯……干嘛啊你笑得那么恶心。”狱寺嫌恶道，“话说那边好像快结束了，你不去陪你的女朋友吗？”  
“是了狱寺，给你的手机号码我吧！”他掏出手机，压根就没听对方说话。  
“……做你的女朋友也真是可怜。”自语般道着，狱寺一把抢过山本的手机，然后在里面输入号码，再按下拨打键。  
狱寺的口袋里传出了铃声。他接回自己的手机，顺便偷看到狱寺把自己的号码存为“棒球笨蛋”。  
“什么嘛，还是棒球笨蛋~”他嘟起嘴巴吐槽道，立即就以牙还牙，“那我就把狱寺的存为‘章鱼头’好了。”  
“你这家伙！！”被挖旧事的狱寺一下子暴跳起来，他哈哈地傻笑着，这样的相处，简直就和三年前无差。  
互相留了联系方式之后，三年之后的重逢亦迎来分别的时刻了。即使有些不舍，他还是挥着手，看着狱寺走向了远方。  
那只挥着的手，随着那渐渐远去的身影，逐渐变得沉重起来。到了后来，连女友跑过来拉起他的手，他也毫无反应。  
“是以前的朋友吗，真的长得好帅啊！”  
“嗯。”  
冷淡地回应着，无论女友再如何亲昵地接触，他的心脏，还是平淡地跳着。  
他是知道的，从三年前诀别的那一刻起，他就知道了自己的心根本装不下别人。  
他眷恋的，是那个名为狱寺隼人的人的体温。

无聊地点击着鼠标，浏览校内BBS的同时，宿舍的朋友正忙碌着收拾行装。山本终是耐不住这烦人的声响，仰头朝天地问，“喂，你真的要搬出去住哦？”  
“是啊，宿舍那么多规章制度，真是麻烦死了，还不如出去自己租屋呢！”  
“……”他沉默，宿舍里面原本四个人，现在都快要剩下他一个人了。  
“我说山本你啊，也搬出去啊~你不是有个很可爱的女朋友么，试下和她一起同居先嘻嘻？”  
“别开玩笑啦…”没好气地应答，他真的打从心里头不想跟麻烦多事的一个女生共住。  
“我走啦！”  
“喔！”  
坐在位置上送走最后一个室友，山本长长地叹出一口气。大学宿舍生活什么的，真的和国高国中有好大区别呢。望着空余一人的宿舍，他想了几秒，然后开始在BBS里面查看出租屋的信息。  
搜索到附近一些还比较中意的条目之后，他就用纸条把相关信息抄起来，并打算跟着的几天去看一下。干完这些事之后，还是觉得无聊得要死，他拿出手机，转到通信记录，然后目光停留在联谊会那天晚上的一条拨出记录上面。  
到最后还是把姓名存为了“狱寺隼人”。不过他知道狱寺那边是不会把他的名字改回来的了。迟疑了一会，最后还是下决心按下了拨打键。把手机放在耳边听连接的嘟嘟声时候特别焦躁不安，手拿着笔玩也不是，捉头发也不是，当接通的时候他的身体突然僵硬起来。  
“……”那边没有说话。  
“……呃，是狱寺吗？”声音怎么战战兢兢的。  
“不是我还会是谁啊！”那边好像有点生气。不过听到这带点暴躁的声音，莫名地就安心起来，谈话也变得自然了。  
“对了狱寺，你现在有空吗，要不要出去逛一下？”  
“逛哪里？”那边犹疑了一下，不过还是妥协的感觉。  
“你不是刚来这里不久么，地方还不熟吧，还有生活用品什么的，应该还没齐全吧？”  
“你这语气听起来真的很叫人生气。”  
“哈哈，那么我们半个钟头之后在校门口的车站等吧！”  
“喂，你真是……”  
“挂咯，那时见！”  
快速地切断通话，他发觉自己握住手机的手有点发热。这样单方面的决定，不让对方有拒绝的机会，他的确无可否认地在害怕，所以只能用更激进的办法去维系他和狱寺的关联。即使知道这样强逼对方狱寺一定不会高兴，但是这样的机会却是不容错过的。  
他立即关机，然后开始换衣服。

去到校门时已经稍微超出了约定时间，他紧张地看着手表，一边搜寻狱寺的身影。在不出半分钟的搜索中，他立即就在视野不远方，看到了某个被几名女生围在中间的银发青年。这次是三年之后，他第一次在白天看到狱寺的脸。在日光之下，狱寺的皮肤显得更加雪白了。高挑纤细的身子站在那里，加上有些桀骜不羁的表情，恐怕任谁看到都会不住留神吧。他赶紧跑了过去，狱寺看到他终于来了，双眉一皱，立即从女生堆中走出来。  
“走啦笨蛋。”  
“喔……哦！”看了下那几个双眼冒花的女生，他还是小跑着来到了狱寺的身边。  
“不是很受欢迎吗~~”虽然心头有点醋意，但他还是像平日闲聊那样说了出来。  
“切，你以为谁都像你那样无节操啊。”但是狱寺并不领情。  
“……狱寺你好像变得更加毒舌了呢。”  
“啰嗦！”

逛完回来的时候，山本有点后悔自己作出了这样鲁莽的决定。他根本就成为了狱寺的工人，两手提满了各种东西。满是怨念之外，他也有点期待。  
“好啦，东西给我，我回去了。”狱寺朝他伸出手，于是他的期待就破灭了。  
“让我帮你搬到屋子里面嘛。”灿笑着，希望能扳回，可是狱寺却很坚定。  
“不用了。”  
“……”真是欲哭无泪，吃力不讨好。  
到最后他还是一无所获，没能窥得狱寺住处的庐山真面目。

在宿舍里面浑浑噩噩过了几天之后，山本想要搬出去的念头到达了顶峰。心里头虽然无时无刻不挂着跟狱寺一起住的想法，但那也只是奢想而已。去过几个地点都觉得不满意之后，山本来到了接下来的一个——一栋无论是交通位置，还是环境状态都十分不错的公寓前面。从建筑物的外观看上去还挺高级的，但是登出来的租金并不昂贵。只是这个出租条目在BBS里面挂了好一段时间都没有撤下，他就觉得有点蹊跷。  
这么好的条件的话，应该很抢手才对，怎么会轮到他去捡便宜呢？  
带着点微妙的危机感，山本来到了出租的单位面前。  
或许房东是个很可怕的糟大叔？满心的忐忑之下，他按响了门铃。本想着打开门来自己就会狗眼一瞎，但怎么也想不到，竟然是如斯美景。  
没错，是那个人没错。碎散的银发束成了小辫子在脑后翘着，洁白幼细的脖子，还有突出的锁骨……他怎么都觉得这个家居装都要比女友的夏日清凉装都要吸引力啊。  
“你怎么找到这里的啊？”还没来得及咽口水，狱寺就打开门来，出现在他的面前。他支吾着，最后把手里头的招租信息给狱寺看。拿着纸条，狱寺看似有点烦恼。他整颗心都快要跳出来了，没想到上天真的掉了个馅饼给他，还是特大的。  
“好吧，你先进来看看吧。”算是投降般，狱寺迎他进室内。  
“打扰了……”按捺住内心想要欢呼的冲动，脸皮却笑得很是欠扁。“哦，这房子很不错嘛！”  
由衷赞叹着，其实他完全没想过要考虑了，直接跟狱寺说，“狱寺，我帮你租了。”  
“…………”对于这样快下决定的山本，狱寺显然有点反应不过来。“喂，你不先再看看其他么，房间什么的……”  
“不用了。”确凿道，事实上应该说看到狱寺在就够了。  
嘻嘻笑着，他完全没有想好好戏还在后头。  
“这是什么？”难以置信地看着堆满了整张矮桌的纸张。狱寺挑挑眉，回答，“同居合同。”  
拿起一张又一张列满了各种规条的文件，山本开始明白为什么这里租不出去了。  
看了几条规则之后，他头都大了，索性把东西全都放下，然后走到狱寺面前。  
青年扯开一个得逞的笑容，“怎么了，租不下手了吧？”  
可他才不会像之前的租客那样那么好赶跑的，“狱寺，我可以包揽所有家务哦。”  
话音一落，他果然看到了狱寺脸上的表情变换。于是他心里暗喜，继续进行语言诱惑。  
“你去买东西的话我还能帮你提，我脾气也很好，任你怎么骂也不会高兴，这总要比什么陌生人住进来都要好吧？”  
狱寺无从反驳，开始动摇。  
“而且，我还会煮饭给你吃，想吃什么都行哦。”带着向日葵一般的笑容，山本武使出必杀技——想要捉住男人的心，就先捉住男人的胃。  
这不，看着狱寺那经受不住诱惑的别扭表情，他就知道自己成功了。  
“好啦！你说过要算数！要是你做不到的话我就立即把你撵出去！”  
“嗯~”  
于是，这一块无论是房子本身还是房东本身都质量上乘的馅饼就这么被他走狗屎运地地捡了个正着。一周之后，他将会办好退宿手续，搬入这间公寓，和这个想念了三年的人一起开始同居生活。

在分别了三年之后，狱寺没想过，那个人竟然这么快就能把他逼到好像以前一样的那种——「想要杀了他」的地步。或许说得好听点，就是那个人对狱寺来说是很特别的，但现在怎么看，也是说得难听这面比较靠谱。一周后，山本如约把自己的行李都搬入狱寺的公寓。但没有想到的，除了大小各异的箱子之外，还来了几个陌生人。山本介绍说这是他的室友，是想来看看自己到底找了什么好房子的。才刚说完，那几名乱入人士就开始在狱寺家乱逛起来，还对狱寺的东西指手画脚各抒己见。长相俊秀的房东先生显然无法忍受自己的房子被人这样肆意入侵，但碍于情面，又不能像以前那样丢炸弹就炸，最后只凶狠地瞪了山本一眼，然后碰地一声以巨力把自己关在房间里面。还残留着被狱寺狠瞪之后的余悸，山本深感这下糟大了。快快地赶跑自己的几个猪朋狗友之后，山本鼓起勇气，敲响了狱寺的房门。  
“狱……寺？他们都已经走了哦，你可以出来了吧…”小心翼翼地询问，他心里头其实是希望狱寺可以让他进去的。房间内的沉默持续了几分钟，他耐着性子等，终于门把那里传来了响声，门锁从里面被打开，亦即是示意他进来。  
他在内心暗喜了一下，然后心跳碰通碰通地，打开了房门。  
是狱寺的房间。看着这风格简单而凸显主人个性的房间，他顿时有些感动。或许自己真的还太纯情了点，心跳声一直都按捺不住。在以黑白灰色调为主的空间里点缀些朋克系的饰物，大量的书籍，音乐光碟和音响系统，都十分符合狱寺的性格。可最让他意外的大概该是脚底传来的那阵柔软。房间的地板上铺了一层厚厚的毛垫子，其柔软程度应该能让人就算直接躺在上面睡觉也觉得十分舒适吧。而那位十八岁的银发青年现正盘了腿坐在这软绵绵的垫子上，无事一般看着最爱的冷知识系杂志，一点都见不到刚才的怒气了。  
他不知道该说些什么好，左看右看之后，直接走到了狱寺的身旁坐下，然后探头去看狱寺手中的杂志。狱寺察觉到他靠近自己的肩膀，侧过头去，与他目光接上。他的目光霎时变得有些不自然地避开狱寺的视线，这样莫名其妙的尴尬持续了几秒钟之后，他再次看过去狱寺，那名青年已经再次把精神都投入在图画和文字上面了。  
似乎没有了他的出场机会了呢。静静地想着，不知为何心情逐渐转好。以前的狱寺是绝对不会让他明晃晃地看的吧。而现在，他可以这样随意地坐在狱寺的旁边，看清狱寺的每一条头发、每一根睫毛，享受这一段温柔美好的安静时光。阳光从浅色的窗纱透进来，投在了狱寺白色的上衣和银色的头发上面。光线散射着，形成了一层光晕笼罩在青年的身上。那些碎长的发丝在好看的锁骨上面睡着，让他好有想去捏起它们细揉的欲望。  
三年间，竟然变化得这么大。他的心里头默默地翻起了酸味和瘙痒，但无论愿望如何强烈，现在他都无法将所想的付诸实现。  
想要触碰、想要抚摸、想要拥抱、想要接吻。  
那样的场景他臆想了三年，如今狱寺就在身边，他却无法伸手去作出任何动作。  
他们仍是朋友。  
仍只停留在三年前诀别的那一天的关系。  
他吞了口水，然后慢慢地移开了自己的身子。他的动作惊到了狱寺，对方看他一眼，接着合上书，从一叠文件里面掏出一张递给他。他拿着纸，顺狱寺的手指看去。  
「35、欲带非公寓人员进来需在24小时之前提出书面通知并得到房东同意。」  
看完之后，他无语着，并大概能知道自己将要接受惩罚。  
然而，狱寺却说出了让他想不到的话。  
“鳗鱼饭。”  
“嗯？”  
“今晚，我想吃鳗鱼饭。”  
假如违反一条同居合约就要用食物来补偿的话，那他倒是很乐意成为狱寺的厨师。为自己心爱的人做饭，怎么想都是十分甜蜜的事情。即使那个人压根不知道自己对他的心意……

扯着狱寺很爽地逛了一趟超市之后，山本完全呈现出师奶状态，一直跟狱寺说着自己在这几年之间发生的事。但不知道狱寺都没有没有心听，只会偶然地应答一两句。  
是不是三年没见了所以有些生疏了，还是刚才的事还没有消气呢，山本始终非常在意。晚餐他下足了功夫，然后看着那个像小孩子那样满足地吃着的狱寺，他的心中觉得莫名的恩惠。  
能这样照顾狱寺，他觉得自己真的很幸福。而对于付出觉得幸福、对于这样的小事而满足的自己，他亦觉得很不可思议。  
大概因为爱恋，才让他变得奇怪的。  
入夜后，他见到狱寺一个人站在阳台，灌着啤酒，似乎在想些什么。他也从冰箱拿了一罐啤酒，走到狱寺的身边，和他一起仰望这个夏日的星空。  
“意大利的夜空是不是比这里要看到更多的星星？”砰地打开易拉罐，酒气迅速弥漫出来。狱寺并没有转头看他，只是一口一口啖着酒的味道。  
“等到你去意大利的时候就知道了。”他的确看到，说这句话的时候，狱寺抹着酒液的嘴唇抿出了一个小小的弧度。  
他有点在意那个笑靥的涵义，但时间却容不得他细想。  
“下次记得别违反同居合约了。”狱寺拿着酒罐的手警告性地指向他，他愣了一下，然后天然地反问，“为什么狱寺会讨厌别人上来呢？”  
听此话的狱寺一切齿，不假思索地回答，“那是当然的，这里是我的地方啊！”  
“HO~”特意拉长着声音，他突然想到些好玩的，“啊我知道了，这就是想过二人世界的感觉？”  
说完这句话，他立即就要面对狱寺布满阴霾想要杀人的脸孔。他只好连忙打哈哈，说不要在意自己只是讲笑。狱寺哼了一声，然后再也没理他，继续饮酒。  
无奈地笑着，他突然觉得其实两人的相处模式和三年前的无特别大的差异，只是如今二人都更加成熟，他们的关系亦变得更加柔和了。  
这阔别的三年间没有让他忘记狱寺，而是让他更加的意识到自己的心情，直到重逢的现在，这份心意，他更深地明晓。  
但是时机还未来临。  
是的，他要等待重演三年前那一幕的时机。  
然后，再也不让狱寺离开他。

虽然名为同居生活，但是这个词远没有自己意向之中要来得甜蜜。在往自己的杯子里面倒了满满一杯牛奶之后，山本罕见地叹着气，然后把这白色的健康液体一饮而尽。好像自己从来没有像现在这样如此烦恼过呢。即使以前曾经过自己发觉到的情感而迷茫过一段时日，但是毕竟那个时候自己最思念的人已经不在身边，再怎么烦恼亦是徒劳。而如今，那个人就在同一屋檐下。本想着只要和狱寺相处多了、相处近了，一切都要好说，但是实际上事情要比他想象中要复杂和无奈许多。  
说白了，他第一次发觉自己对恋爱这事情是如此的笨拙。  
不敢、不会表达自己的心意之外，还时常讨喜欢的人生气，真是糟透了。  
这样下去的话，即使狱寺不会讨厌他，也不会对他有好感起来吧。  
在心里面怨念这如果和打棒球一样简单那就好了的时候，时针已经指向7:45，他扭头看去狱寺贴在墙上的课程表，然后走到了狱寺的门前。  
“喂——狱寺~快起床啦，你今天早上第一节课有课喔！再不快点起来就要迟到了啦！”  
门内没一点反应。他迟疑半刻，然后扭开了门把。门没锁，于是他就探着脑袋进去了。  
呜哇。心中作着小小的惊叹，他觉得自己现在很有盗墓人进去金字塔的那种紧张又兴奋的感觉。而他要找的宝藏就在前面，那张白色被单的床上。像是什么怕冷的小动物一样，狱寺蜷缩在被单里面。他走上前，再犹豫了几秒，这才伸手去摇晃狱寺的身体。  
“呜嗯…”由于压根分不清楚哪里是哪里，他手不知道按去了什么地方，酥酥软软的，惹得床上的人发出一声柔软的吟声。他的神经线立马一颤，手霍地就收了起来，什么都不敢做了。可是狱寺仍是没有想起床的迹象。他在心里大喊山本武你这个胆小鬼，身体上再次做出动作来。  
“狱寺，起床啦…太阳照到屁股咯~”很有哄小孩子的腔调，就连他自己听着也汗颜。床上的人继续没有反应，正当他想继续的时候，忽然一块白色物体凌空踢来，他临机反应以双手挡开，但脚跟没有站稳，一屁股跌坐在地毯上。  
“好……好危险……”难道狱寺藏了什么危险武器在床上吗？！  
但下一刻，他就以双眼证明他的猜想是错的，那只是狱寺的腿而已。只见狱寺把腿迅速地藏到被子里面，小小的呼噜声就传了出来。他抿紧了嘴唇，觉得自己的男子气概受到了挑衅。为了挽回面子，他决心要把狱寺叫起来。这下他没有怜香惜玉了，而是有点粗鲁了捉住了狱寺的被子，哗地一下就要把它全掀开。  
记得那个时候，阳光已经十分耀眼。透过窗纱散射进来的光线将这个方面染成了浅粉的颜色。他捉着被子边缘的双手停滞在半空，他的双眼完全呆滞，然后迅速地凝神，最后目不转睛地盯着床上那个没有穿衣服的人看。  
一秒钟、两秒钟、三秒钟，半分钟过了，他的大脑完全呈现当机状态。直到狱寺那光溜溜的身体开始了怕冷的颤抖，他才醒觉过来，猛地把被子帮他盖回去，还刻意盖得严严实实的。完事之后，他已经把自己的计划忘光光，而是冲出了狱寺的卧室，关上门，然后整个人靠着门板，滑落在地板上面，像个自闭症患者一样抱着自己的膝盖，把首深深地埋着。  
啊，还是掩盖不住心跳得声音吗。  
砰通砰通砰通地，烦死了。  
但是刚才的那个画面，真的好刺激。  
他就像个沉睡的公主一样，睡在自己的身下。  
毫无防备地，宛若还未出生的婴儿一样，甜蜜可爱。  
明明是那样美丽纯洁的画面，为什么自己还会想入非非啊！  
山本不住地敲自己的脑袋，但仍是阻止不了某些胡作非为的思维。为了让自己不再去乱想些什么，他决定提前去学校呆着，即使自己今早上一堂课都没有。  
关上公寓的门的时候，他才发觉自己还没做早餐。但是他已经不能再进到那间公寓里面了，一想到那间房里，狱寺他……那样的事情对他而言，还显得太为时尚早。  
恋爱和性欲什么的，似乎有着奇妙的相似，又有着明显的不同。  
那是他至今都无法分辨得清的。  
山本武十八岁，今天以全速冲向学校。

一天的几节课很快就在发呆中过去了。浑浑噩噩地听着教授在讲台上大肆吹水，他其实半句话都没有听入耳中。唯一稍微紧张的时候也只有教授恐吓说要点名字提问时而已。青年撑着下巴眺望教学楼窗外的景致，心想自己是否要在这间大学里头度过四个无聊的年头。  
这和中学时代一点都不同。  
默默地念着这些，下课铃敲响，而教授是比谁都要走得快的那一个。他把没翻过的教科书丢进书包里，慢吞吞地走出了教室。距离傍晚还有很长的一段时间，几个朋友约了他一起到棒球场那里比赛一场。他先到饭堂打了个饭，然后再匆匆赶到球场，丢下书包，开始了这一天以来对他来说最有价值的事情。  
不知道赛事进行到哪个阶段，一个身材修长的银发青年慢悠悠地走到那堆人的书包堆中，气定神闲地找出一个，然后好像拖尸一样把它拖到看台上，从里面掏出一个饭盒，了无趣味地盯着那些挥洒着热汗的笨蛋们开始吃了起来。  
哨声悠长地荡满了这个古旧的棒球场地，太阳光把所有人的眼睛都照得好像金子在闪烁一样。他们互相看着对方，爽朗地笑着，或嘉勉或鼓励，一切都沉溺在男孩子们的梦想当中。坐在看台上的人却似乎不能理解这一种纯粹的笑靥，只无趣托着自己的下巴，显露出一幅等待得不耐烦的样子。  
球场上的某个人笑着和其他人道别之后，朝着青年这边小跑过来。他边跑边摘下自己的棒球帽，在迎着夕阳的那一面看到了等待他的人的容颜。其他人都有女朋友或者粉丝为他们递过毛巾，但是他只有披头砸来的一个书包。他歉意地笑着，问狱寺怎么等他了。对方撇过头，说自己忘带钥匙了。  
两个人似乎都不急着回去，而是很有默契地并肩坐着，同看那个橙红的太阳一点一点地被棒球场的记分牌遮盖。身上的汗水蒸发，快速地带走热气。他仰着身体坐着，视野的右边是那个穿着宽松短袖和七分裤的朋友。莫名地，他抿唇笑了。狱寺注意到后方的一丝不妥，扭头看来，并露出鄙视的眼神。但他并不在意，还笑得更加肆意。  
狱寺把头转了回去。他想看对方的表情，但又不想刻意做些什么。  
“我以为你……”突然，只看到侧面的狱寺低下了头，好像是看着那个吃光了的饭盒，但又好像不是。他寻不到对方眼中的真正所指。然而话语末音拉长后，他只看到对方的手不自然地捉紧了裤子，然后狱寺昂起头来，朝他笑道，“没事了，当我没说。”  
那样的笑容他从未见过。他有过一刹的惊异。但是稍微一想，那个笑容又真的并不是什么特别的。看上去只是一个普通的、自然的、随意的心情表达而已。但是他却发觉自己好像有点在意。理由他说不上，就只是单纯地在那一刻，心脏的某个角落揪住了。  
“回去了。”狱寺站起身来，拍去屁股上面的尘土。  
“哦。”他呆呆地回答，也跟着站起来。

说起同居生活，让人第一时间想起的肯定不会少了某些桃色的暧昧成分。两个人一起吃住一起生活，总会有机会撞见一些尴尬的事情。在某一天，山本武就切切实实感受到了同居的这种成分所在。那一天他只是跟平常一样到厕所解决生理问题。他就像平时那样走到马桶前面，打开盖子，解开自己的裤子拉链，掏出那货，嘴里吭起曲儿就准备就绪了。  
而那天他也没觉得有什么特别不妥的，唯一要说的，也只是那里面好像要比平日要湿气重一些而已。就当他撒到一半，身心都特别舒爽的时候，他注意到某道从侧边发出的目光。他也没有在意什么，就一边用手搁着自己那玩意一边就朝那看。  
而这一看，真是吓到他可以屁滚尿流来形容了。他整个身子一怔，人就以一个猥琐又恶心的姿势定在了那，自己那话儿还暴露在外面，废液也撒了一地。他看着那冷静地盯着他的绿色眼神，心跳砰通砰通地，脸也蹭地通红通红。  
“狱狱狱狱狱狱狱狱狱狱……寺！你怎么在这……里啊！”他的四肢呈现着大字型的僵硬姿势，裤裆中间的东西尤为显眼。面对这样伤眼的情景，狱寺依然优哉游哉地泡在他的热水浴缸里面，双臂搭在浴缸边缘，撩有兴致地研究男人的器官。  
“嗯哼~三年没见都变成这样了啊~不是说日本人那里都特别短小的吗，还是说你不是日本人啊？”用那样被水蒸气蒸成粉红的脸蛋来说这样的话简直非常不协调，而且那被水湿润得有种半透明感觉的银发在后脑勺扎起了一条高翘的小辫子，看起来有些俏皮，与那粉嫩嘴唇里吐出的话更加成了鲜明对比。  
在喜欢的人面前露出如此窘态实在是太过难堪，再怎么迟钝的山本武终于懂了点羞，赶紧那话儿藏起来。狱寺嘟着嘴巴表示不满，他只好又气又闹地埋怨道，“你怎么在这里洗澡啊！”  
狱寺一手捧起一把热水，让它们在指间流走，“我不在这里洗澡还能在哪里洗澡？”  
“呃……”山本哑口无言，然后立即反应到这不是问题所在，“我的意思是，为什么我进来你不出声啊！”  
“你肯定很急，不是吗？”狱寺坦荡荡地说，“而且你到底在介意些什么啊，大家都是男人不是么？”  
“可是……”他一窒，压根找不到话来反驳。泡在浴缸里面的那个人就如同是狡猾但又可爱到让人爱不释手的小银狐一样，此刻他心里想到的最好方法就是狼扑上去让那个不饶人的嘴巴闭嘴。但是又有什么办法呢，现在他的脑海里面一片混乱，美餐就在面前却又不能动筷，真是生命中不能承受之痒。  
“喂，你怎么啦……”看着山本那个无比动摇的样子，狱寺也察觉到些不妥了。  
“因为……因为……”他的身体的颤抖越来越厉害，就像在强忍着什么爆发一样。  
最后，他终于还是忍耐不了，像是憋了几百年一样爆发出一句话来，“因为狱寺你现在看起来一点也不像男生嘛！！”  
说完这句，他立马奔了出去，留下狱寺一个人在里面。  
半分钟后，浴室里面传出了豹子一般的吼声，而他则很有先见之名地跑了出去避难。

这一天，房东狱寺隼人如往常一样翘课，宅在房间里面浏览最近更新的潮流服装与饰物信息。虽说现在年岁已长，他不再向十三四岁时候那般把什么破铜烂铁一样的戒指项链往身上戴，弄得自己像什么流氓一样，但是热爱装扮的这个癖好还是一直都戒不了。  
而今天非常幸运，他在拍卖网上相中了一款自己中意许久的手链。之前因为款色刚刚出来，价格太高而无法出手，而现在价格已经降了下来，商品的剩余时间大概还有四个钟头左右，此时不买，更待何时？  
而正当他移动鼠标，正想点击立即购入的时候，情况突然发生了。  
“呃，怎么了？”  
无论他怎样点击鼠标，敲击键盘，电脑都毫无反应。一分钟后他的心情开始变坏，在不断地乱敲胡打之下，他的电脑终于蓝屏了。  
“…………”一脸凶相地盯着自己的电脑，那条心爱的手链的图片不断徘徊在脑海之中。终于，狱寺猛地站起身来，携带着一大团怨念黑雾，一脚踢开山本房间的门。  
房间里面的人明显被狱寺吓到。只见山本像是被撞见了什么糗事一样躲躲闪闪地把手里头的杂志藏进被子中，然后扯开难看的笑脸问狱寺怎么回事。  
狱寺理也不理他，径直就走向山本的电脑，然后按下开机键。  
屏幕出现一大堆乱码，果然不出他所料，山本的电脑也坏掉了。  
狱寺转头来看着山本，整张脸就如罗刹一般。山本的脸抽着筋打着哈哈，狱寺额头上面的青筋再爆开几个。  
“死相！叫你下载A片！我们共用一条网线你不是不知道！好啦！现在你的机子中毒，我的也中毒了！！”  
狱寺一边疯狂地咆哮，一边拽着山本的衣领拼命摇晃。山本脸都紫了，快要窒息了。  
“狱寺！咳……你、你冷静点……呜哇不要摇啦！！”  
拼了老命求饶，最后狱寺赏了他一个特大型爆栗，把他打得头顶冒烟这才算是饶了他。  
“你说现在怎么办！”狱寺紧张地不断左右踱步。山本倒是轻松，身子架在椅子上一晃一晃地，一点都不在意电脑不能使用。  
“嘛，不能在电脑里面看的话，我有拿在手上的——当我没说。”  
山本不知死地继续挑衅狱寺，当然话还没说完就被狱寺的眼神吓到退缩了。  
“你很急着用电脑吗？”  
“是啊笨蛋！”狱寺用高声调来回答山本，山本被这刺激到不得不用手捂住耳朵。  
“……那拿去修理吧。”  
“最近的电脑店也是在学校里面吧，这样一来一回……”狱寺焦虑地说道，怎知山本突然出现在他面前，还一脸认真的样子。  
狱寺呆了一呆，不知道他到底想干啥。  
“狱寺，有一句话我想试着说很久了。”山本的眼角疑似有什么恶心的闪光在闪动着。他忽然把狱寺的双手包在自己的手心里头。  
“……”狱寺的表情僵掉。  
“狱寺，你不用担心，我会对你负责的。”  
“…………”狱寺的嘴角开始抽搐。  
两三秒钟之后山本山盟海誓一般的表情变回那个欠扁傻笑的样子，“哈哈，这样说真的好帅呢~”  
狱寺终于忍无可忍，一个飞脚踢去那个傻瓜。  
“去死吧你！！”

在狱寺的死命催促之下，两个年轻人拿着他们中毒的电脑飞奔到了电脑维修店。维修店的店员大概跟他们年纪相仿，看到二人焦头烂额地出现在店门前，便一副同病相怜的样子接待了他们。  
“中毒了吗？”店员小哥笑眯眯的。  
“是啊……下载……没注意……啊哈哈……”山本倒是笑得羞赧，狱寺在旁边无比鄙视他们。  
“没事！帮你弄一下就是了。”店员热络地和山本攀谈起来，谈论的东西尽是十八九岁男青年专属的暧昧话题，害得一旁的狱寺即焦躁又尴尬地，秀气的脸庞愈来愈难看。  
“喂，这部我没有看过啊！传给我怎样！”店员对山本电脑里面的存货挺感兴趣。  
“哈哈是吧，这部不错呢~要不我们交换吧，你这里都有什么？”山本也热情地资源共享起来。  
这个混蛋！狱寺于一旁暗骂着，他身体发出的浓烈黑色气墙就连偶然经过的路人都退避三分。两位臭味相投的男青年在店里面窥着门口那个面相犯凶的门神，开始了悄悄话。  
“喂，那边那个小哥好像很烦躁啊，不是看到一半的时候电脑挂掉啦？”  
“哈哈……他经常都是这样子的，不用理他~经常不准我这样不准我那样的……”山本无奈地笑着。  
“哦~”店员恍然大悟，“妻管严呢~”  
“嗯嗯。”山本用力点头。  
门口的人似乎感觉到他们在说自己，猛地一回头猛瞪他们。两人身体一抖，脖子一缩，继续专注他们的黄色事业。

修好电脑之后，山本几乎是被狱寺用拽的方式弄回公寓的。他还没喘过气来，狱寺已经飞速冲入自己的房间，插好电源，开机做事。他喘着粗气，好奇地走到狱寺身边看狱寺到底在干什么。只见到狱寺打开历史记录，点开一个页面，然后再也没有动作。他愣愣地等了一分钟，这才发觉到不妥。  
怎么狱寺不动了？他奇怪地低头看去狱寺的脸，这才看到狱寺那临近崩溃想哭的样子。  
“狱狱狱寺……？”他担心地用手掌在对方的脸前晃来晃去，“你怎么啦？受了什么刺激？”  
“被人买了……”狱寺喃喃道。  
“什么被人买了？”山本疑惑地反问，然后转头，看到那个页面，上面显示着商品已售出。  
半分钟之后，山本感觉到自己又闯祸了。  
“狱寺……我……”快点说什么！如果不是的话狱寺不就更讨厌我了吗？！  
但是坐在电脑椅上面的人好像被什么上身了一样，身体开始了不规则的颤栗。  
山本深感不妙，连忙打着哈哈，一步一步地准备退出房间。  
“呃……那个……我突然醒起有点事情要做……先走了！”  
山本行一告别礼，转身欲逃，但是已经为时已晚，他就像被蛇盯上了的青蛙一样，双腿突然铸在了垫子上，然后浑身开始发冷。  
“山……本……武……”  
狱寺的声音如冤魂鬼魅一样在身后阴阴响起，山本哭丧着脸，知道自己这次在劫难逃，只能在心里想着石榴裙下死，做鬼也风流了。  
“呀——————————”  
今天，山本和狱寺的公寓也一如既往地遭到邻居的投诉。

晚餐的时候，狱寺完全不肯出来吃饭。无论山本怎样在狱寺门外说好话哄小孩，里面的人就是不肯出来。无奈地叹口气，他捧来一个盆子，把饭菜都盛上去，让在狱寺的门前。  
“我把晚饭放在你门口了，记得吃啊！”  
说完之后，山本走回自己房间中。他暗掩住门，从门缝中窥着，等待那别扭的小东西出来。果不出其然，三两分钟的安静之后，一个银灿灿的脑袋从那紧闭的门中躲躲闪闪地冒了出来，确定周围没有人之后，门前的饭菜被快速揽进了房间里面。  
按捺不住心中弥漫的宠爱，山本偷偷地笑了出来。

把自己关在封闭的房间中，狱寺一边浏览网页，一边啃着山本做的饭菜，一边在心里头诅咒这个可恶的家伙。这时候，电脑发出了“嘀嘀”的提示音，表示收到邮件。青年嘴里面叼着松脆的炸虾，点击查看新邮件。  
「狱寺，对不起~作为赔礼你点下这个链接！」  
绿眼睛瞄过山本的邮箱地址之后，又移动到邮件里面附带的链接地址，但是狱寺是怎么都不会相信棒球笨蛋发过来的东西了，心里想着很可能就是什么附满病毒的色情网站。  
「谁要点这个链接啊笨蛋！要是又中毒一次的话我就把你扔到学校的湖里面去！」  
移动鼠标，点击发送。  
嘴里面的东西吧嚓吧嚓地没啃几下，山本就回信了。  
「不是这样的！这个绝对不是黄色网站！是《世界奇妙物语》的视频链接地址，狱寺你一定会喜欢看的！」  
“……”迟疑着，然后咕噜地吞掉嘴里的美味。狱寺抱着膝盖坐在电脑椅上，弓着背脊打起字来。  
「这次我不会上当的了。」  
“嘀嘀…”只隔着一条走廊还要用电脑来通信的某个青年这一次没能看懂室友发来的邮件。而正当他想回复继续解释的时候，他的房门被一脚踢飞，房东就这样大大咧咧不经同意地进了来。  
“诶，狱寺你怎么……”有点又惊又喜地看着这位银发的美青年，山本显得有点受宠若惊。怎知狱寺抛给他一个嫌恶的表情，一手掌巴在他的脸上，把他从座位上捻走，然后坐上他的位置，用鼠标点击了某个在邮件里面发来发去的链接地址。  
山本不明所以地走过来，盯着屏幕上那不断翻转的小漏斗看。  
为了不让自己的电脑遭殃，所以关了机跑过来我这里看吗……  
窃笑着，这样的发展不在他意料之内，但是却喜出望外。  
于是两个大男人就一起缩在房间里面盯住电脑屏幕看视频，这个场景十分有让人怀疑的暧昧气息，但是这种气息就只有山本一个乐在其中，而狱寺则是专心到不能再专心地看他最爱的奇幻事件。  
“哇哦！”当看到一些诡异又或者恐怖的片段时候，狱寺不时会发出骇人的尖叫声。这让对这种电视剧完全不感冒的、因觉得沉闷而打起瞌睡来的山本大吓一跳。惊醒之后，看到身边的人一脸害怕，山本理也不理立即显示出绅士风范把狱寺一把揽入怀里。没当他想趁机揩揩油的时候，刺耳的尖叫声又会再次传来，偶然还会夹带些无恶意的掐击，或者因来因不明的感动而拿他的衣服来抠鼻涕，山本那一颗痒痒的心脏就会立即恶心掉，心里不住狂念自己干嘛喜欢了一个奇怪的人。  
到了最后，看得津津有味的那个反而比看得无比没趣的人先睡着。所有别的情绪忽然就踩了刹车，他的世界全然被对方小小的呼吸声灌满，酸涩的味道无由来地就充斥了这个小小的房间。  
“狱寺……”他低喊对方的名字，侧着脑袋，想要更加贴近对方脸颊上的肌肤。  
但是那些动作却突然丧失了所有的勇气。每次来到真正可以倾吐心意的时候，他总是止步不前。  
就如同现在一样。  
当狱寺醒着时，他能够毫不介意地说出情情爱爱的话，做出让人害羞的举动。  
但是当狱寺一睡着，他就发觉自己仿佛突然变得好累。  
疲惫于那些无意义的、白痴一般的掩饰。  
他发出一丝自嘲的咂嘴声，然后弯下身，小心翼翼地把狱寺抱起。  
在把狱寺抱回到房间的那一小段时间里头，他亦不敢多看怀里的人几眼。就这样，温柔地把对方放到床上，盖上被子，然后安静地看着。  
时钟的声音在房间里面犹显喧闹。但是他没有听见，蹦跃着装满了整个胸膛的心跳声让他无暇去考虑其他事情。  
不知道看了多久。  
他的腿开始有点发麻。  
终于，他抬手，捂住了自己发热的脸，好舍不得身前那张如婴儿一般甜美的睡颜。  
最后，仿佛是鬼使神差一般。他俯下身来，轻轻地拈起一小撮散乱柔软的银丝，把它们贴到自己的嘴唇上。  
心脏的声音在一瞬间霍然爆发。他像是被电击一般弹了起来，好怕自己心跳的声音会吵醒狱寺。即使多么留恋，还是得离开。有点不甘地咬着齿，他轻轻关上了房间的门。  
留下来的一室的空气好像仍然残留着砰通砰通的心跳声。  
躺在床上的人幽幽地睁开自己的眼睑，脸颊莫名其妙地突然发红。  
把头也塞进被子里面，想要隔绝那些不属于他的心跳声。但是自己也仿佛开始迷惑了，那到底是他的心跳声，还是我的心跳声？  
砰通砰通，砰通砰通。  
好烦，但不讨厌。  
这样矛盾的心态，狱寺把责任都怪在山本身上。  
“明天要狠狠地敲诈他。那个笨蛋……”

恋爱什么的，真的很复杂。  
假如要用一个科目来比喻的话，山本会选择高等数学。因为至今为止，他都没有弄懂任何一条高数题目。而恋爱对象确定为那个名为狱寺隼人的青年的时候，高等数学就要升级为线性代数等更加遥不可及的知识了。  
“哎~”没精神地叹口气，他把半张脸沉没在温度刚好的洗澡水中。水面上飘着两只他买来的浮水鸭子，一只气宇轩昂地游在前面，另外一只则垂头丧气地跟在后头。他伸出一只手指把那只傻呆呆的鸭子压进手里头去，马上鸭子又噗呼呼地浮了上来，浑身湿透的样子显得更加笨拙。  
在狱寺的眼里，我大概跟这只鸭子一样吧？  
慢慢地，他就不由自主地想起同居人。那些骄傲的表情，或者柔和的目光，还有洁白无瑕的身体。这样弥漫在湿气里，浸泡在热水中，十九岁的健康青年由不得去想些色色暧昧的东西。总是觉得有些遗憾。上一次因为太过惊慌，所以压根没仔细看清楚狱寺泡在水中的情景。现在回想起来，只觉得好像有什么虫子在心头上爬一样，瘙痒难当。  
假如他就在自己的对面，同在一个浴缸里面的话。以这个浴缸的大小，根本不能好好地装下两个人，所以伸出来的双腿只能重叠摆放，敞开的动作和晃荡的温水会让男人的私处若隐若现。狱寺的话，皮肤本来就很白，泡着热水很容易就会显露出粉红色，倘若赤裸相见的话，他一定会尴尬地羞红了脸，不敢与自己四目相对。这个时候，他全无防范。只要轻轻捉住他纤细的手臂，稍稍一用力，就能把那个薄薄的身体揽进怀里。再把他的大腿打开，环住自己的腰，让所有敏感的地方都无所遁形，就这样紧贴着自己的小腹，让自己的根部贴紧那小小臀部中间的狭缝……  
浴室的门被人唰啦地打开，有人就这样无预兆地就跑进来。  
人有三急，有时候急起来真要命。狱寺只是想进来撒泡尿而已，没想到竟然撞见这生眼针的事情。浴缸里面的人也因为他的突然闯进而停住了手里头的活，整个人僵化掉。  
狱寺赶紧别开眼睛望向别处，“虽然说我们都是男人，但是这种事，还是一个人忙乎好……”说完，狱寺飞快地退出浴室，猛地带上门。山本的手仍然停在套弄自己管子的动作上面，当下什么欲望都飞到九霄云外去了。  
自己在狱寺眼中的形象，山本已经不敢想象了。  
大概在笨蛋这个定义上面，再添一个猥琐也不奇怪了。

不知道为什么，无论如何都好在意这件事。  
那件事过后好几天，虽然狱寺表现得如平常无差，但是山本却总是别别扭扭，无法自然。终于，找了一天下午的闲暇时间，他给自己倒了杯牛奶，然后郑重其事地坐到了狱寺的对面。  
狱寺一边喝着咖啡一边看新一期的《世界之谜与不思议》，压根没有理睬他的迹象。他就双手握着牛奶杯，耐着心，用眼神不断攻击专心致志的房东先生。  
大概过了十五分钟，狱寺终于忍受不住着诡异的气氛，放下了杂志，一脸不耐烦地问他到底干嘛。  
“狱寺……你看到了嘛。”煞有其事地问，狱寺倒是一头雾水。  
“哈？”  
“那天……浴室里头……”山本感觉自己就好像一夜情之后想要对方负责的女人一样。  
经提醒，狱寺才突然记起，并立即展露出复杂的神情。  
猛地灌几口咖啡，狱寺说，“看到了就看到了，有什么关系嘛……我懂的……男人嘛……”  
“总觉得……”山本装出一副认真的样子，心里头好像开始打坏主意了。  
“你不是也看过我嘛！婆婆妈妈的不知道你到底在介意什么……”狱寺开始有点烦躁了。  
“那一次我压根只看到狱寺的肩膀什么的，跟上次你看到我的有很大区别！”  
“那你到底想怎样啊！”吼了。  
“这不公平。”继续冷静地对话。  
“公平……？！难道你还要说，要看一次我撸管子你才满意啊！”  
终于，掉入陷阱了。  
山本禁不住在心中奸笑。而狱寺也在话一出口的时候，就发觉自己已经祸从口出了。  
“你……你笑什么啊啊！！！”发飙了，脸红了。  
“嗯？没啊，我没笑。”实际上，心中已经笑得欢死了。  
“你还说你没笑！！你这是皮不笑肉也不笑，其实你是有意的吧！死山本！”  
砰地一下拍桌而起，银色猫咪的怒气值已经到达顶峰。  
“啊。”山本突然醒起些什么，仰起头，眼睛里面闪动着好奇的光芒，“狱寺，你那里毛是银色的吧？”  
“……………………”脸蛋通红，浑身发抖，看样子猫咪快要爆发，山本只咪咪笑着，不知为何就是很想逗他，尽管自己要顶着引来血光之灾的风险。  
“那么想看的话就去看GV吧变态！！！”

 

接过山本递来的某店优惠券，又看看山本那傻得要死的笑脸，狱寺把优惠券放到桌上，撑起下巴，若有所思地盯着他。  
山本眨眨眼睛，期待狱寺的回答。  
“我说你，多久没有理自己的女朋友了？”  
忽如其来的、与二人都无关的话题。  
山本愣了，随之抬起头，慢慢数着日子。  
“大概……两周了吧？”  
狱寺大叹口气，把优惠券推到山本面前。  
“做你的女朋友还是真可怜啊~说不定人家已经讨厌你了~”  
露出一副狐狸狡黠的样子，山本还疑似看到了狱寺眼角处闪出的精光。  
“哈哈，不会的啦~”虽然这么说，但其实在心里头想着“如果真的讨厌我就好了”。  
于是，某日下午，他终于约了久违的女友出来。看着女生那张兴奋又激动的脸，不知道为何，他就是一点都不觉得愉悦。  
所谓的“约会”就这样简单地开始。他如所有男生都会做的那样，陪女友逛街买东西，提包包请吃饭，在心里面不停地喊着好无聊。  
“武，你看这条裙子如何？”女生把裙子搭在自己的身上向他摆示，他从天边回过神来，草草一看，笑道，“很可爱呢。”  
完全没有放心思下去的一句话，就把女生乐得花枝乱颤。他扭头看去街上来往的行人，又神游去天外去了。  
他想起学期刚刚开始，他陪狱寺去买东西的那一次。  
在男生当中，狱寺算是很爱打扮的了。至少比起他这种完全不在意潮流的人来说，狱寺爱美的程度足够让他觉得夸张。  
那人也会用在他面前绝对不会露出的喜悦的目光去挑选每一件衣服，当看到各种琳琅满目的饰物时候，那双绿眸更是熠熠生辉。  
那样简单地就得来的快乐。  
在他的眼中看来，那个时候的狱寺就像看到糖果的小孩子一样，单纯而又可爱。  
这么说的话，女生们也是一样的吧，单纯地喜爱着漂亮和可爱的衣服和饰品……  
那为什么自己的感觉却诧异这样大呢。  
现在，他只觉得好无聊，好想回家。  
即使瘫在床上什么都不做，也比在这里等她购物完毕要来得有意义。  
——果然，是因为我的缘故吧？  
无论是女生们，还是狱寺，那种爱美的心态都是一样的。只是由于我对两者的心情不一样，所以才会产生这样的差异吧。

终于买完东西，两人在茶餐厅里面稍作休息。  
女生喜滋滋地查看着刚才的收获，而他则百无聊赖地查看着手机邮件。  
狱寺……没有发邮件过来呢。  
总想着那家伙或者会发一些嘲讽的话过来，但狱寺是彻底将他无视了才对。  
无奈，只能把手机放回兜里，那边女生开始了例常的抱怨。  
“哎，好想从宿舍搬出去啊~”  
“搬回家里住不就好了？”  
“才不要呢，在家就会被家人管来管去的……武你就好啦，找到间很好的公寓？”  
“哈哈，一般吧……”  
突然提及那间他和狱寺一起住的房子，他顿时有点僵住。  
“啊，对了！反正接下来都不知道干什么，不如去你现在住的地方看看吧？我还没看过呢~”  
“诶？”  
山本第一时候意识到的，是一张上面密密麻麻印满了文字的纸。  
接着，是房东大人那张漂亮而严肃的脸。  
然后，下意识看看时间。  
已经不能提前24小时书面通知了吧？！  
而且，女生已经叫服务员埋单，收拾东西准备出发了。  
他支吾着嘴巴，不知道该怎样拒绝这个计划。而女生已经捉住他的手走出店里，他傻傻地跟在后头，慌着慌着，不知怎地就慢慢潜生出一些想法。  
带人回去的话，狱寺会生气。  
带自己女友回去的话，狱寺他……会有怎样的反应呢？  
会不会稍微……吃下醋？  
如果这样的话……  
抱着这种侥幸的心态，即使要冒很大的风险，但他还是认为值得一试。

不过，就算他是打着小主意来的，但看着女友满屋子跑，他的紧张感一直都处于高峰状态。  
眼看着女友碰这个摸这个，狱寺回到来肯定不把他打死才怪。  
可是既然都做了，就不妨看到最后，当是一场赌博也行。  
伴着内心那点不安，终于等到了门外钥匙声响起的时候。  
他猛地站起来，也理不得女生到底跑去哪了，马上就穿上拖鞋跑到玄关，迎接狱寺归来。  
一开门就看到棒球笨蛋的傻脸，狱寺嘴里哼着的小曲立马停了。  
挑了眉毛，用微妙的眼神盯着对方，山本果然开始支支吾吾地解释起来，“狱寺……不好意思，我带了人来……因为来不及通知你了……所以……”  
狱寺还没听完山本说，就在玄关那里脱下鞋子，把他无视掉，然后走进屋子里头。  
“狱、狱寺？”  
狱寺的身影转身就没在转角处。他停留在原处，有点愣了。  
似乎没有他想象中的那样发飙起来嘛。  
不知道是安心好还是失望好，山本随之跟上狱寺的脚步。  
突然，有一种陌生的声音传来。  
「咚」。  
清灵悦耳的声音。  
他身前的那个背影忽然发出了颤抖，接着快速消失了。他心一慌，赶紧提起步伐追上，穿过走廊，然后来到了狱寺的房间前面。  
那个房间的门敞开着。  
那一种清越美丽的声音就从里面传出。  
狱寺站在他前面不远处，表情震惊。  
他往空隙处往里看去，便看到了声音传出的地方。  
那台搁置在房间里头的黑色三角钢琴，正被女生的指头奏出响声。  
当下，他顿感到不妙。但还没来得及喊停，狱寺已经先于他走出去，来到了女生的面前。  
“啊！”因为突然降临的痛楚，女生发出了尖叫。  
那个银发的青年捉住了女生的手腕，并用力提起。他的手背青筋突起，颈间的静脉也充血，女生的表情愈加痛苦，并不断挣扎，但狱寺就是不放开她，而是不断地加大力度，把女生的的手腕捉得发红。  
“狱寺……！”他喊道，但他不敢靠上前。  
那时候的狱寺，就像一只发狂的野豹一样，让他不敢靠近。  
“放开我！你干吗啊！好痛啊！”  
女生嘶声地喊，但这样的声音还有痛楚，一点也不能勾起狱寺的同情心。  
那张秀气的脸上有的只有冷血。  
“你到底做了什么……”狱寺切齿道，手掌像是要捏碎女生的手腕一样，倾尽全力地紧握着。  
“这不是你这种肮脏的女人能碰的东西！”  
厉声如雷鸣落下，狱寺猛力一甩，女生如破布一般被甩出并跌落在地，发出了重重的声响。  
山本赶紧想扶起女生，怎知女生却一把推开他，反而无畏地走到狱寺面前。  
“肮脏的女人？！难道这台钢琴就很高贵了吗！这样的破烂东西，音色也不好，丢了也不觉得可惜！！”  
在那个刹那，巴掌声忽然震响了这个房间。  
狱寺的手掌停在半空，绿色的瞳孔在银发之下，如同鬼魅一般。  
女生缓慢地抬起手，捂住自己肿红起来的侧脸。  
“啧。”毫无预兆地，狱寺发出一声嗤笑声。  
其他人都惊讶地看着这位美丽的青年，那张嚣张而轻蔑的脸庞。  
“说的就是你。肮脏、恶心、造作、可笑的女人啊。以为这张脸长得稍微像人一点就翘起尾巴了？哼，你这丁点的可爱，还不是用一瓶又一瓶的化妆品堆起来的？我看，你素颜就不能见人了吧！像你这样的女人，还真是叫人作呕！只会化妆扮靓，争风吃醋，贪慕虚荣，谈恋爱也是，找到个稍微多人喜欢一样的男友就以为自己很了不起了是不是？！我看你也不是真心喜欢他的吧，只是觉得有这样的男友自己很有面子，很风光，对吧？！”  
“我……我是真的喜欢阿武……”面对这样尖锐的责骂，女生逐渐发抖起来。  
“啊？那你有想过和他结婚吗，有想过为他生孩子吗，有想过对他的一生负责吗？假如他抛弃你了，嫌恶你了，你还会喜欢他吗，啊？！”  
这样，把人性的丑陋剖在面前的话。  
狱寺笑着，肆无忌惮地弯着那薄薄的嘴唇。  
“给我出去。”伸出手臂，狱寺指向房门。  
“给我滚出去！！”  
声音再一次回响在房间里面，刺痛着心扉。  
山本伫立在原地，看着那样的狱寺，身体不能动作。可害怕的女生硬拉着他要离开，二人始终是走出了房间。  
房门被巨力关上。  
接着，如死一般沉寂。  
女生依然畏怕着，死死地揽住他的手臂，说着狱寺的坏话。  
但是什么都听不入，什么都感觉不了了。  
这场赌博，实在是输得太多了。

接下来的几天里，二人相处的情况可想而知。虽说他已经极力向狱寺解释，努力把所有错都揽到自己身上，不过这对狱寺来说似乎并不受用。是因为彼此经历过太多历练，还是因为对方经已成熟许多，总之在那之后，狱寺并没有再次发怒。  
——这不是你的错，你不用道歉。  
狱寺这样对他说。而然，那句话并不能让他觉得自己真的被饶恕了，他更觉得自己罪孽深了。那之后，不时会独自出神的狱寺让他倍觉担心，不知觉间，他道歉的次数和程度不断升级，终于在某一日，逼使到狱寺爆发出来。  
当狱寺如发疯的野兽一样朝他大吼出来的时候，他以为一切都可以慢慢雨过天晴的，但是事实却不如所愿。被他气得头发都要竖起的狱寺喘着急气，用杀人的目光盯着他那那幅受虐狂一般的笑脸，过了好一会都没有说话。  
他坐在狱寺的对面，耐心地等狱寺骂他。他以为，只要狱寺把气全逼发出来之后就没事了。没想到狱寺竟然淡定下来，坐回到椅子上。  
“这是我跟你说的最后一句话。”  
“诶？”他反应不过来。  
狱寺离开座位，把挂在墙上的签字白板拿下来，吱吱地在上面写了几个字，然后展示给他看。  
「给我消失，呆子！」  
“诶……狱寺，你这是……”  
他的话还没说完，狱寺已经不理他，转身就回去自己的房间里头。  
他愣愣地拿起那块丢在桌上的白板，注意到那行大字下面还有一行小字。  
「祝你永远是处男！」  
“…………”  
这个算是最恶毒的诅咒么？山本默默地想。

「给大爷做蛋包饭。」  
接下来的日子里，山本和狱寺的沟通完全局限在那块白板上面。  
即使山本很努力地对狱寺说话，但是对方都是视他于无睹，直接把他无视。对于这种只有狱寺在白板上面单方面地发号司令的情况，山本终于在某一天忍不住了，拿起粉刷擦掉狱寺飘逸的自己，写上自己的。  
「都那么久了你还在生气啊？」  
在厕所里面打了个溜回来，发现自己的字被狠狠划掉，还在上面加了一只丑样的乌龟。山本无语地望了下坐在椅子上优哉游哉地品着咖啡的狱寺，想了一阵，转身又在白板上擦写起来。  
写完之后，山本回房。狱寺抬起眼睛，看到白板上面写了大大的「哑巴」二字，咖啡差点从口中喷出。  
可恶的山本武！狱寺一杯子捶在桌面上，咖啡洒得桌子都是。  
第二天山本从房间打着哈欠出来，当即就被白板上面的东西吸引了目光。  
这是什么？  
走近一看，上面密密麻麻写满了自己完全看不懂的奇怪文字和图形，看起来就像什么外星文一样。他突然记得狱寺好像发明过什么只有他自己才看得懂的一种文字。  
这就叫做G文字么……？  
即使看不懂，他都大概知道其实说的是什么。  
肯定满满都是诅咒自己的话吧。  
他拿起笔，擦掉那些奇文怪字，正想要写些什么时陷入了沉思。  
既然那家伙已经无法用语言沟通了，那么换一种方法如何？  
想了一下狱寺发飙时候的样子，灵感突然窜入脑中，他忍不住扑哧一笑，然后把脑中想到的画入板中。  
当天傍晚回来，他就看到那块白板横尸在地上，他在上面画的那只炸毛的猫咪也跟着裂开两半的白板一起变成两半，死相惨烈，可见狱寺当时候到底有多生气。  
擦了一把冷汗，探身一看，狱寺房门紧闭，想必肯定在内。他走到门前喊，“猫咪还在生气吗？”里面随即爆发出类似猫科动物尖叫的声音，即使隔着门也能刺痛耳膜。  
“你说谁是猫咪啊——？？！！”  
“狱寺……我……”  
“滚开！我说过不要跟你说话！”  
“那你现在是在跟在说话？”  
无比白痴地反问道，等了一会里面还是毫无反应。山本把脸贴向门板想要偷听，怎知道门从里突然打开，一只鞋子就迎面飞来，正中他脸。  
“好痛……”不过好在只是拖鞋。  
捂着自己发红的鼻尖，山本小心翼翼地望去狱寺。狱寺正站在那台心爱的钢琴旁边，拿着抹布小心地擦拭着。  
“呐，狱寺。”他微笑着。  
狱寺不理他。  
“狱寺。”仍然笑着。  
还是不理他。  
“狱~寺~~”笑得愈加灿烂。  
“干吗啊！”狱寺终于忍不住，甩头来狠瞪他。  
他拿出一张打印纸，在空中得意地轻轻晃动，发出嚓嚓的声音。  
“提前24小时书面通知，请你过目~”  
房东先生疑惑地抬了抬眼眉，没想到真的有收到通知书的一天。

隔天，通知书里头所提及的人如约来到这家公寓。  
“你好，我是YAMAHA琴行的人。”  
“请进~”  
在狱寺监督下，他把琴行的工作人员带到钢琴旁边，男人开始拿出工具清洁钢琴和调音。  
“真想不到呢。”看着别人工作的时候，山本这样说，“狱寺你会让人碰你的琴。”  
“毕竟那是专业人员……”狱寺淡淡地说。  
男人按下琴键，确认每一个键的音准程度。  
“这台钢琴的音色很特别呢。”工作人员发出了这样由衷的赞赏。  
山本偷偷瞄到狱寺的脸上有种又惊又喜的成分。  
“这一个键的音色有点奇怪呢……”当按到某个特定的琴键时候，狱寺走上前去。  
“不要调。”  
“您说……不要调吗？”琴行的人疑惑地反问。  
“是的，不要调。”但狱寺的回答却是确凿的。  
对方露出了理解的表情。  
“我明白了。”  
狱寺也微微地笑了。  
那大概是摸琴的人才会了解的一种情感。  
看着狱寺温柔的表情，他也觉得特别地安慰。  
“不弹一下吗？”琴工走了之后，他对坐在钢琴前面的狱寺说。  
但狱寺只轻抚每一个琴键，始终没有把指尖按下。  
银发的青年仰头看他，笑得有点坏意，又有点十分的可爱。  
“才不弹给你听。”  
疑似撒娇的语气。  
甜蜜腻人的声音。  
令到他的心跳又一次地紊乱起来。  
属于那台钢琴的历史，大概是他暂时都无法触及得到的。  
但是总有一天，他相信狱寺会对他亲自述说。

十九岁的青年山本武君正处于极其普遍的恋爱烦恼之中。  
但是，这一点在山本的朋友看来，却是非常之匪夷所思的。  
当听到山本呆愣愣地发出“怎样去追求一个人”的疑问的时候，所有人都一脸震惊。  
山本则眨巴眨巴眼睛，全然不知道自己到底作出了怎样惊世骇俗的发言。  
马上，同伴们都义愤填膺地从座位上弹跳起来，纷纷指责起他来。  
“你这家伙，真可恶啊！！”  
“长那么大还没有追求过一个女生什么的……简直就是男人的耻辱！”  
面对这样莫须有的罪名，山本显得很轻松。  
“什么啊，因为从来都是女生来追我啊？”  
但是这样的话只会让众人更加悲愤。  
结果，一顿饭就在臭骂声之中草草结束。山本满头疑问地走在回公寓的路上，压根不知道其他人究竟是为啥要生气。  
只是不知道怎样求爱而已，有什么奇怪的吗？  
心里冒着这样的疑问，掠过一个报刊亭的时候，他停了下来。  
与平日不同，山本没有去翻阅体育杂志，而是站在了娱乐杂志的那一块边上。  
纵观过去，尽是明星八卦、服装首饰、情感生活等的，真是一点都提不起兴趣。  
可是应该能找到一些有帮助的。  
略眼几下，果然捕到了心仪之物。  
“教你如何读懂女生的心意……追求喜欢的她……恋爱攻略100技……呃……”  
这样的书真的有用吗？  
不禁这样自问。  
可还是掏钱买下来，塞进包包带回家。

硬着头皮研究了那本粉红粉红的杂志几天，山本觉得自己头都大了。  
女生的想法怎么这样复杂？  
把这样的东西套入狱寺的身上可行吗？  
诸如此类的疑惑塞得满头都是。  
比起理论，山本还是觉得实践可行。  
于是，这一天，他手中揣着两张电影票，故作镇静地坐到了狱寺的对面。  
前方的银发青年瞧着二郎腿，抱着薯片，在看最喜欢的潮流杂志。  
他张开嘴巴，舌头就像打了结一样。  
“狱、狱寺…………”  
紧张得要死。  
狱寺眼角也不抬一下，嘴里薯片咬得啪啪响。  
“嗯？”  
他故意把视线移到床边，脸上的笑容看起来极不协调。  
“那个……我买了两张电影票，本来想跟女朋友一起去看的，但是她没空，所以来问下你……要不要……一起去看…………”  
颤悠悠地把手中的票伸过去，他不住祈祷对方绝对要收下。  
怎知，心跳之间票突然被抢下，对面的人忽地就站了起来。  
他惊讶地抬头望去，看到狱寺无比兴奋的脸。  
“这个……！！你竟然买到票！所谓的傻人有傻福么？！”  
“呃……”虽然貌似接受他的邀请了，但怎么看都有点奇怪。  
“耶！”接着，兴奋的青年开始满屋子跑，并欢呼着一些他从未听过的名字。  
山本满头大汗，这才下意识看下自己买的电影票。  
《UMA》。  
真是简单易懂的名字。  
同时，也貌似是一部极其诡异的电影。  
山本沉默，心里骂道自己这是买了什么鬼电影票。

果然，看电影的两个小时简直就是山本人生最难熬的时间。  
在各种猎奇恐怖科幻重口味影相的轰炸下，山本走出电影院时候几乎三魂不见七魄，可是狱寺却精神爽利，还不停地说着刚才电影的情节。  
回到家后，狱寺还嫌不够过瘾地拉着他的肩膀，把他拉到公寓的顶楼那里大灌啤酒。  
已经差不多是凌晨时分了。坐在顶楼上，被冷风不断吹送，这才让山本的大脑稍微冷静下来。狱寺笑着，给他递过去一瓶酒，“电影很好看吧？”  
拉开拉环，猛地灌一口。山本皱起眉宇，“真难想象你能看得那么高兴……”  
咧着细长的嘴唇，露出小小的犬齿，狱寺那样的笑容，他好久不见了。  
“这个世界还有很多不思议，真想一一去探寻它们的奥秘啊。”  
那样简单地说着自己单纯的梦想。  
山本有丝懵然。  
“真意外呢。”  
婉然一笑。  
“什么？”  
面前那个人，就好像夜色里面的钻石一样，越夜越美。  
“我以为你会说，十代目什么什么的……”  
狱寺惊奇地眨眨眼，然后扑哧一笑。  
“那个，也是我的梦想。”  
“那么，哪一边比较重要？”  
无由来地，他就这样轻易地问了出来。  
狱寺呆了一下，随之浅笑而出。  
“那你呢，哪一边比较重要？”  
酒精和小麦的味道在空气中弥漫开来。  
城市的灯光在周围闪烁拥绕。  
他们仿佛坐在了夜光的巅峰之上。  
没有隔阂地看着那双熟悉的眼睛。  
他知道狱寺说的是什么。  
他突然记起，某一次狱寺在棒球场等他的时候，有过一次欲语还休的事。  
他拿起酒瓶猛灌一口，没有作出任何回答。  
是的，至今他都没有作出抉择。  
到底哪一方于他而言比较重要。  
是梦想，抑或使命。

“啊，飞机！”突然，狱寺发出了呼声。  
他亦顺着狱寺的声音抬头看去。  
夜空之中，闪着点点红光的飞机慢慢划过，二人的双眼看着它渐渐消失在云深之处，最终归于静默。  
“按着自己的想法做就是了。”狱寺含着酒液，淡淡地说。  
“……嗯。”他看了一眼对方，再把视线投去远方的夜色。

说到大学里头的恋爱情事，山本第一个想到的便是那些痴心汉子在女生宿舍楼下拉大横幅抱着玫瑰，大喊心意女生名字的夸张画面。而这样的场景他也并不是没见过，反而正在他离开学校的路上，目睹了这一幕。  
由于周围围观的人太多，他也不想挤进人堆里面去，于是就只在外围稍微看一下算了。人群之中的男主角大声喊着什么，他没能听清楚。不过也大概能猜到是什么千篇一律的告白。抬头望去，几乎所有的阳台上都站满了看热闹的女孩子，压根分不清到底谁是女主角。  
心想着在这样看下去也是无趣的，正打算离开时，好戏却突然上演了。  
楼上忽然有阵轰动。地上的人也开始起哄。或者是女一号已经现身的缘故吧，男一号的喊声提高了十多个分贝，叫所有人都听得一清二楚。  
“美雪！我喜欢你！请你做我的女朋友吧！！”  
男主角的喊声刚落，群众的声音又起，很有强迫女主角答应的感觉。  
他与其他人一样，抬头用期待的目光看着万众瞩目的那名女孩子。  
只见女生微笑着，弯腰，拿起了脚下的一盆水，猛地就往下泼。  
群众“哇”地一声赶紧闪开，剩下男主角一个人哗啦地成了落汤鸡。  
山本无语地看着，摇了摇头，终是转身离开。  
在回去公寓的路上，山本试了一下情景置换。  
假如那名告白的是自己，被告白的是狱寺的话。  
不过这样的联想还没够一分钟，就被自己会心地抹去了。  
从天而降的不会是水那么简单，恐怕会是炸弹吧。  
悻悻地想着时，已经来到公寓的门口。  
用钥匙打开门来，说着“我回来了”，通过玄关走进室内，迎面而来的是一室的狼藉，简直就像台风刮过一样。  
顶着无数的黑线，山本敲了狱寺的门。  
“狱寺，你在吗？”  
里面没有人回答。  
于是他就打开门来，见到银发的青年盘腿坐在电脑前，头发乱糟糟的，脸上还有几道动物的抓痕。  
“狱寺……外面到底怎么了……”  
狱寺气恼恼的，只顾不停点击鼠标。许久之后，才低低地回答。  
“我把瓜放出来了一下。”  
“…………”真是简练又不负责任的回答。  
回到大厅，他只能无奈地开始收拾这烂摊子。


End file.
